General Malcolm "Ace" Granger
Sonic boom, baby! Let's do this thing... Introduction Malcolm "Ace" Granger is an American general of the Air Force in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super unit is the Wyvern. His main technologies are aerodynamic aircrafts, hypersonic afterburners and magnetic levitation. History The son of an Iowa crop duster, General Malcolm Granger's flying career began at the age of 12, when he borrowed his father's biplane to go to the state fair in Kansas City. As a lieutenant in the First Iraq War, Granger earned his first notices for knocking out four SAMs in a single afternoon. As he moved up the Air Force ranks, Granger earned a reputation for advancing the role of fighting aircraft in the U.S. military. Even-tempered yet uncompromising, Granger has developed novel techniques in fuel management and resource deployment during air superiority operations. Those techniques have been used with success in Iraq, Afghanistan, and other theaters. His squadrons are known for precision execution and a strong will to complete the mission. During the years of peace following China's victory over the GLA in 2013, General Granger spent most of his time experimenting on more effective air combat techniques at Area 51, Nevada, in order to modernize the Air Force and increase his arsenal's overall firepower. This is where the first Wyvern-class stealth bomber, Chimera-class strategic bomber, Colossus defense and levitation pad prototypes were created and then tested. All these prototypes gave satisfying results and passed onto full production. However, their production costs were too high for the whole U.S. Military to be provided with these new weapons so both General Granger and the Department of Defense worked out an arrangement: as Malcolm Granger is reckoned as the most talented and trustworthy USAAF Commander, it was agreed that he alone would be provided with these weapons for advanced air operations. The 72 year old general is stationed at Fort Belmont, Houston, Texas. His Class Number is 08291102-HBGB. Overview As air units in general are very squishy, speed and precision is the key to victory for General Granger. Therefore his army requires a large amount of careful micromanagement in order to achieve maximum effectiveness. Granger is overall not recommended for rookie players, but players with sufficient amount of experience will prove the true power of the USAF. First Steps (by Casojin) The first step one should take before starting the battle is to learn who you're playing against, this helps you make the important decision of choosing between a War Factory or a Levitation Pad: * If you're fighting against an infantry oriented enemy, choose the former and build Valanxes. Save the Levitation Pad later for bombers and Combat Pumas. * If your enemy is vehicle-oriented, then choose the latter, and build up your fleet of F-18 Hornets. * If you're fighting a mirror match, then consider building your War Factory because the Avenger could be quite useful. For best effects, it's advised to attack simultaneously from both air and ground, use your Coyote tanks to take out enemy AA, then use your Comanches and strike fighters to take care of the rest. Also try not to lose any aircraft by choosing your target wisely, but if losses are inevitable, make sure to keep your economy up. Attack the Supply (by Casojin) Destroying/disrupting the enemy supply line early on is a key to victory. Build your Lev Pad as quickly as you can. Keep destroying enemy supply while you build up your force and also try to minimize your loss. This tactic is easier to achieve on maps with large areas of water around the edge. * 4 F-16XL bombers can bring down any faction supply building or vehicle with full salvo. You can bring 5 to be sure. * For the GLA's mobile supply depot, 3 F-16XLs are enough, but 3 F-18s are recommended, as the supply depot is mobile and can dodge the F-16XL's missiles. General Tactics (by Casojin) * Hummers can be quite useful at destroying enemy AA units thanks to their high mobility and TOW launchers. * Granger's defensive structures need to be placed carefully to form a strong point in conjunction with his aircrafts. This will help his units survive longer, thus killing more enemy. Gaining more experience for himself while denying the enemy of much. * The C-27 Spartan is useful reinforcing your strong points or disrupting your enemy behind the line. * The Eye Designator's ability to increase aircraft attack range can be quite useful. Using it with F-16XL or Chimera would give the best result (these two already have long range). It's also good to accompany the Eye with a SLID to intercept pursuing missiles. * Assigning numbers to a group of units (especially aircrafts) to facilitate micromanaging is something you should do. * Because of the natural resistance to aircraft weaponry AA vehicles possess, you'll need two F-18 Hornets to destroy an AA vehicle while the regular tanks requires only one. * If the enemy has stealth units in an area and your Sentry Drone can't get in, use a Comanche to launch spy drone toward it or send in an RQ-3 Dark Star. * Bear in mind that nearly all of General Granger's stealth detectors have one thing they do not detect, the Sentry Drone only detects stealth ground units and buildings, the RQ-3 cannot detect mines and infantries, etc. Specific Notes Regarding General Kwai (by Casojin) * Using your F-18s to hunt enemy dozers early on could buy you some precious time. * Kwai has access to the ECM Tank as early as rank 1, if he fields them en mass, don't waste money on too many F-18s then. * Coyotes may be light tanks, but they can still be effective anti-armor vehicles en mass when your jets cannot do the trick. It's also recommended to supplement them with Missile Defenders and Eye Designators/SLIDs. * Free infantries from C-27 Spartans will save your life at the right moment. * When in defence, attack enemy force before they reach your base and retreat to base def. Targeting ECM and AA is your first priority. * Go on the defence and try to disrupt enemy supply line (if possible) until you reach rank 3. Then use F-35s to target enemy tanks and Chimeras to bombard enemy structures. * The Eye Designator can be used both offensively and defensively. Decoy Tactics (by dcesarec) * In a multiplayer match, there is a way to protect your powerful by flimsy helicopter assault force against a few AA structures & units (which normally can kill your helicopters with ease). Remember that the Comanche has the ability to launch a free spy drone (which is very useful detecting stealth ground units and scouting). If you have multiple Comanches in your aerial armada, you can assign numbers to them and order each group to launch spy drones at different spots near enemy position (this is important or all drones would be destroy at once) to draw enemy AA fire toward those drones before assaulting from the air. Human players can't target each fast moving helicopter effectively, thus your helicopters would live longer in such an assault. Arsenal Infantry *'Ranger' - Basic infantry. *'Missile Defender' - Anti-armor infantry. *'Pilot' - Increases plane veterancy. *'Navy SEAL' - Commando unit armed with a multiple grenade launcher. Can only be summoned through a General's Power. *'Colonel Burton' - Hero unit, a versatile commando. Vehicles *'Dozer' - Builds USA structures. *'Hummer' - Light scout, has room for two soldiers who can engage enemies from inside. *'Sentry Droid' - Scout drone, stealthed when not moving. *'Coyote' - Light tank. *'Eye Target Designator' - Target designation Stryker IFV, paint targets to make them more susceptible to damage, increases the range of F-16XL and Pave Low nearby. *'Bobcat' - Stryker engineering vehicle, clears up toxins and radiation. Detects and detonates mines. *'Avenger' - The Anti-Air half of the original Avenger. *'SLID' - The designator/PDL half the original Avenger. *'Amphibious Transport' - Landing hovercraft. Aircraft *'Chinook' - Cargo helicopter, gathers supplies. *'RAH-66 Comanche' - Helicopter gunship, effective against ground targets. *'F-18 Hornet' - Basic strike fighter. *'F-22A King Raptor' - Air superiority fighter. *'F-16XL' - Flying artillery. *'F-35 JSF' - Advanced strike fighter. *'RQ-3 Dark Star' - Stealth unarmed recon drone, detects stealth units and can clear mines. *'Aurora Alpha' - Supersonic bomber armed with a fuel air bomb, cannot be intercepted until payload is dropped. *'Pave Low' - Heavy attack helicopter, launches cruise missiles at enemies. *'Combat Puma' - Support helicopter, armed with a grenade launcher, effective against infantry, passengers can fire from inside. *'C-27 Spartan' - Medium cargo plane, provides free paratroopers. *'B-4 Chimera' - Heavy bomber, launches cruise missiles at enemies. *'B-3 Wyvern' - Super unit, supersonic stealth bomber, cannot be intercepted by enemies until payload is dropped, drops high-explosive bombs at enemies. Structures *'Command Center' - Builds dozers, provides radar and commands all general's powers. *'Cold Fusion Reactor' - Provides power, can be upgraded with control rods. *'Barracks' - Trains USA infantry. *'Supply Center' - Builds Chinnoks and stores resources. *'War Factory' - Builds USA vehicles. *'Levitation Pad' - Builds, rearms and repairs USA aircraft, has space for five aircrafts. *'Special Levitation Pad' - Builds, rearms and repairs larger aircraft,, has space for three aircrafts. *'Strategy Center' - Technology building, provides battle plans. Unlocks important upgrades and units. *'Supply Drop Zone' - Provides additional funds. *'Patriot' - Anti-armor & anti-air defence. *'Colossus' - Landing platform for a Sparrow Hawk gunship, effective against ground targets. *'Strategic Command Uplink' - Super weapon, calls in strategic bombing. Upgrades *'Capture Buildings' - Allows rangers to capture natural and hostile structures. *'Supply Lines' - Increase Chinook collecting efficiency, as well as money gained from oil derricks and supply drops by 10%. *'Stealth Covering' - RAH-66 Comanches, C-27 Spartans, F-22A King Raptors & F-35 JSFs become stealthed. *'Security Systems' - Individual upgrade. Building gets small gun tower on the structure to ward off infiltrators. *'Control Rods' - Individual upgrade, doubles the power production of a Cold Fusion Reactor. *'Advanced Training' - US units gain veterancy twice as fast. *'Flash Bang Grenades' - Allows rangers to clear garrisons. *'Countermeasures' - Allows aircraft to evade missiles and become 20% more resistant to AA weapons. *'Frog Missiles' - Allows F-18 Hornet jet missiles to target another unit if the original target is destroyed, and gives F-22A King Raptor a single retargetting missile. *'Advanced Comanche Missiles' - Increases the clip size of RAH-66 Comanches by 50% (4 to 6) and decreases missile reload time by 10% *'Straight-Flow Engines' - +30% flight speed to F-22A King Raptor, F-35 JSF and F-18 Hornet. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Figther Training - F-18 Hornet, F-35 JSF, F-22A King Raptor and Comanche become veterans *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Bomber Training - F-16XL, B-4 Chimera, Pave Low and Aurora Alpha become veterans *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Spy Drone - Spy Drones are camouflaged against enemy sight and radar and reveal enemy positions. But they don't detect stealth. ** Emergency Repair Level 1 - Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. (requires Rank 2) * Rank 3 ** Reinforcements Level 1-3 - Gives the player free helicopters. *** Level 1: 2 Comanches *** Level 2: 4 Comanches *** Level 3: 6 Comanches ** A-10 Strike Level 1-3 - A-10 Thunderbolt destroys buildings, vehicles and infantry. *** Level 1: 1 A-10 Thunderbolt *** Level 2: 2 A-10 Thunderbolts *** Level 3: 3 A-10 Thunderbolts ** Improved Spy Satellite - Makes Spy Satellite controllable and allows it to detect stealth units. *** Detects: **** Camouflaged infantry **** Stealthed vehicles **** Hidden structures **** Spider nests **** AA radars **** Stealth aircraft *** Does not detect: **** Mines **** Demo traps **** Chemical pumps * Rank 5 ** SEAL Drop - Calls in Black Hawk Helicopters delivering 9 Navy SEALs at a target area. ** Illusion - Creates illusion of an air strike forcing enemy AA defenses to shoot into the air. ** Carpet Bombing - Summons a B-52 Stratofortress to bombard the area. Taunts "Be advised! This area is under the control of the Air Force General Malcolm Granger! Withdraw now, or prepare to be bombed back to the stone age! General, you are no match for me. I own the skies. Watch the skies, General. We're going to put on an air show." (At the beginning of challenge.) "This is General Granger to Aircraft Carrier Olympia! Send reinforcements! Repeat! Send reinforcements!" "Don't seem fair, does it, General?" "Death from above!" "Ready or not, here I come!" "Out of resources, General? You wanna borrow some?" "Hey, General! Did you see that Stealth Fighter?" "You forced me to use tanks! I hate using tanks." "How are you enjoying the shock and awe, General?" "Would ya look at that? US Military spending at its best." "OUCH! That must have been expensive!" "Welcome to the party, Colonel Burton! You're in for it now, General" (If player recruits Colonel Burton.) "Hmmm, that's a lot of anti-air, General. Think it'll be enough to calm the fear?" (If player builds a lot of anti-air units or base defenses.) "Wait, that's a Bomb Truck! EVERYONE LOOK OUT!!" "I win, you lose. What more is there to say?" (If the player is defeated.) "You don't mind if we drop in? Do you, General?" (When air-dropping Rangers to attack the player's base. This doesn't happen on the easiest difficulty setting.) "It's time to pull the goalies. Everyone attack!" (If the player destroys his Command Center.) "I'm done playing with you, General. Everyone attack!" "So many Rangers. So few buildings to capture." (If he has many Rangers.) "Hey, General... heh heh How about we call this one a draw...?" (When Granger's base is powered down) "You'll regret destroying that Airfield, General." (If the player destroys an Airfield.) "That's two of my Airfields you hit, General. I am starting to get annoyed." (If a second Airfield is destroyed.) "Curse you, General! If you hit another my Airfield, I'll come for you personally!" (If a third Airfield is destroyed.) "That's the last airfield you'll destroy today! Forces, target their Command Center!" (If a fourth Airfield is destroyed.) "Pilots! Watch out for those Stinger Sites!" (Maybe if player builds many stinger sites.) "Stealth won't save you, General. We'll find ya." (If player acquires at least one camo netting upgrade.) "Cowards! Stop hiding and fight!" "You know that Scud Launcher is never gonna make it to my base. Right?" "I thought he'd never shut up." "Anthrax! Everybody, find cover!" (Possible if the player launches a Scud Storm or drops an Anthrax Bomb.) "Artillery?! You think you can attack me with artillery?!" "Hiding in the village. Huh. That's a coward's tactic, General." "Hey General, ever seen a Raptor up close?" "Do you know how to stop an A-10, general? Hmm, me neither!" (When Granger orders an A-10 strike.) "Hmmm. I guess it's time for me to find a good airline job." (If defeated by the player.) Trivia * According to in-game files from the original Zero Hour game, General Granger was supposed to appear in the final GLA mission Sneak Attack, giving support to the United States forces opposing the GLA. * Granger had in older versions of Contra the Target Designator as a base defence, but this has since been replaced with the Colossus and the Target Designator has been moved to the USA Boss for balance reasons. * In older versions of Contra Granger had the AC-150 Gunship, a buildable and controllable, but weaker version of the Spectre Gunship GP plane. It has been removed ever since version 005, but some people in the dev team are longing for its return, maybe as an asset of the USA Boss. The future will tell... Category:American General Category:Main characters